The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka!
'''The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka '''is the 45th episode from Season 3 of Barney & Friends. It is a remake of "Excellent Exercise!". Plot Barney, Baby Bop and BJ are doing the Squid Tac Toe but Kenneth and the Lizard King does. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ * Carlos * Jason * Min * Kathy * Juile * Sean Abel * Shawn * Tosha * Juan * Kenneth * Maggie * Wilbur * Martha Abel * Miranda Abel * Ruby Abel * Valerie Abel * The Lizard King Songs # Barney Theme Song # Let's Play Together # Why? # It's a Fun Fun Sunny Day! # Hippity Hop to the Barbershop # Why Can't I # Fair and Square # Going on a Bear Hunt! # This is the Life for Me! # I Love You Trivia * Carlos wears the same clothes from It's Raining, It's Pouring.... And a short hair. * Jason wears the same clothes from Barney's Sense-Sational Day!. And a short hair. * Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. And a little long hair. * Kathy wears the same clothes from Classical Cleanup. And a hair-style. * Julie wears the same clothes from Picture This!. And a long hair. * Sean Abel wears the same Green Striped Shirt like Steve from Blue's Clues and long pants wiith a brown belt and purple watch. And a short hair. * Shawn wears the same clothes from Hats Off To BJ!. And a short hair. * Tosha wears the same clothes from Home Sweet Homes. And a bun. * Juan wears the same clothes from Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo. And a short hair. * Kenneth wears the same clothes from On The Move (1995). And a short hair. * Maggie wears a different clothes (green shirt and blue skirt). And a long hair. * Wilbur wears a different clothes (purple shirt and orange shorts). And a short hair. * Martha Abel wears the same clothes while Hannah wore in "Let's Play School". And a long hair. * Miranda Abel wears the same clothes while Ashley wore in "Let's Play School". And a long hair. * Ruby Abel wears the same clothes while Keesha wore in "Barney's Adventure Bus". And a long hair. * Valerie Abel wears the same clothes while Kristen wore in "Barney's Adventure Bus". And a long hair. * When the Barney's say "Whoa!" the big high jump for comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Let's Play School". (saying Did i hear somebody say "Your the One That I Need This Time".) * When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Five Kinds of Fun!". * When the Child kid say "Hey everybody It's time for Barney Says!" the sound clip is taken from "BJ's Really Cool House". * This was Emily Sullivan's only appearance as Maggie. * This marks first appearances of Martha, Miranda, Ruby & Valerie Abel. * The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Camera Safari". * The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Ship, Ahoy!". * The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Up We Go!". * The BJ voice used in this episode was also heard in "Twice Is Nice!". * The BJ costume used in this episode was also heard in "Who's Who's On The Choo-Choo". * The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also heard in "Let's Show Respect". * The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also heard in "Shopping For A Surprise!". * The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Gone Fishing!". Category:Barney & Friends First Generation Category:Barney & Friends Generation